Forbidden Fruit
by Lady Ascot
Summary: Elijah is a lawyer who has just entered in one of the best law firms in New York, to meet Davina the daughter of his boss, he will feel an attraction, which for him is prohibited. Does she feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

In **Forbidden Fruit**, all characters are human. I'll introduce Davina's parents, Emma and Harry. Harry has one of the most important law firms in New York; Elijah's moving to your firm and will meet your family. From then on a whirlwind of emotions rises.  
>I changed the surname of Davina, will be Clark (is a little similar, with Claire ...)<p>

Laura W. Johnson - Emma Clark  
>Todd Stashwick - Harry Clark<br>Danielle Campbell - Davina Clark  
>Daniel Gillies - Elijah Mikaelson<p>

Yasmine Al Bustami - Monique Deveraux (best friend Davina)

* * *

><p><strong>The First Impact<strong>

Another gala dinner at the House of Clark, Harry Clark the matriarch of the family, has one of the best law firms in New York, to celebrate the success of his Office, he invites all his colleagues for a dinner, without forgetting the most recent hire, Elijah Mikaelson.

An elegant man, with an aristocratic air, causing the envy of many of his colleagues, for their size. Harry to spot him at the entrance of the house, call him immediately.

"I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I'm still a little lost." says Elijah a little embarrassed

"Don't worry about it, over time you get used to the city." Harry makes sign to Emma and Davina approaching them

"Let me introduce you to my family. Emma, my wife, and my daughter Davina." said Harry pointing to each one.

Elijah greets them, kissing the hand of each one. He and Davina Exchange glances, standing in a kind of trance, for seconds.

"The pleasure is all ours, welcome to our House. Make yourself at home." says Emma away along with Davina

During the dinner Elijah and Davina are opposite each other, and exchange shy glances and discreet.

During the dinner Elijah and Davina are opposite each other, and Exchange shy glances and discreet. After dinner Davina is sitting on the porch, feeling a presence behind you, is Elijah.

"What a shock, you're so silent?!" says Davina

Elijah gives a small smile sitting too. "No, I'm not silent, you were focused on the Moon, which is beautiful. Don't you think?"

Both observe the Moon

"Yes I love the full moon. She makes me thoughtful..."

Elijah's fingers unconsciously touch the hand of Davina, causing a static shock. The two Exchange look, but are interrupted by Emma.

"Hummm...are observing the moon. How romantic!" says Emma leaving them embarrassed

"MOM!" yells Davina, while Elijah smiles

"I think you'd better retire, don't you sweetheart."

"Of course mom. Goodbye Elijah, was a pleasure to meet you. "says Davina shyly

"It was my pleasure to have known both. I also need to rest, I'll just say goodbye to Dr. Clark. "says Elijah going towards to stairs

"Goodbye my darling ..." says Emma watching him

...

By giving her a kiss good night, Emma comments with Davina about Elijah.

"If he was younger, would make a fine son-in-law."

"I think you need to rest, Mama ..." says Davina while giving a little laugh

Davina falls asleep thinking about your new acquaintance, Elijah.

...

That night, Elijah couldn't sleep walked in circles on the bed. Every time he closed your eyes just remember Davina walking to you.

"Damn It! This girl is driving me crazy ...what's wrong with you Elijah...attracted by a little girl...and then your boss's daughter..." think Elijah

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, the next chapters will be better, I'll try ... Thank You ... Kisses ...<strong>


	2. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

_Overnight Elijah dream with Davina..._

_Elijah just out of the shower and finds Davina lying in bed with a pink lingerie set complete. She's grabbing the headboard, calling him to her side. Elijah's petrified at the sight that is taking, failing to react, just look at her body._

_"Come here... Lijah..." says Davina giving light slaps on the mattress_

_"You...you...like a goddess..." He approaches the bed, beginning by kissing your feet, legs, belly, breasts, neck, until reach the mouth._

_The two ardent kisses exchanged and Davina reverses position, sitting exactly on the sexual organs, leading him to madness._

_"It's wrong...we can't...no...no ..." repeats Elijah_

The alarm clock rings, are 7 a. m, Elijah gives a leap out of bed, repairing the dream caused reactions in your body.

"My God, what's going on with you, she is ..." says Elijah if looking in the bathroom mirror

...

This morning Davina wake up in a good mood, as if she was in the clouds.

"Good morning, Davina! What are you going to do today, which is Saturday?"

"I don't know, Daddy, I might go to the movies with Monique."

"I hope you have fun! I unfortunately have to work, I have a meeting in the Office. If your mother wanted to go out to dinner..." says Harry looking with roguish air for Emma

"I'll think about it!" says Emma smiling

That afternoon Davina and Monique decide to spend their time caring for them, going to the hairdressers, manicure and a movie.

Harry at the end of the meeting does not resist and invites Elijah to dine with him and his family at a restaurant. Elijah is apprehensive, due to their dreams with Davina, but on impulse responds yes. Who is not very happy is Emma who thought having a romantic dinner with your husband.

Davina to come home find Elijah along with their parents.

"I'm glad you're here, we're going out for dinner, put your purchases in your room and go down." ordered Harry. Elijah avoids looking at her.

Already in the restaurant Elijah and Davina are facing each other, he tries to control himself because it only comes to head the dream he had that morning. She is also uncomfortable because you feel a lump in your throat and some hot flashes when you look in his eyes.

In the restaurant there is a jazz band playing big hits, and Harry invites Emma to dance.

"Why don't you ask Elijah to dance, Davina!" suggests Emma leaving your daughter shamed

The two dance despite feeling pressured, Davina instinctively approaches Elijah, leaving him quite tense, Elijah tries to control himself but can not, approaching his mouth of the neck Davina smelling her and giving her little kisses, Davina feels a shiver up your spine every time he kisses her.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry! " says Elijah guilty

"Your instincts spoke louder, don't worry..." she whispers in his ear, leaving him in the clouds

"I love your smell, your perfume...Dav...ina..."

"Me too!"

The two look each other in an intense way, feeling great desire to kiss, but decided not to go ahead because Harry and Emma are watching them, despite the desire to continue the two control.

After dancing all come back to the table and Harry asks a favor Elijah.

"Would you take up Davina to home, if not too uncomfortable. Emma and I take a walk. If you know what I mean."

"Of course, no trouble at none." says Elijah without hesitation

Davina bids farewell to his parents and enters the car of Elijah. To stop at traffic lights without realizing Elijah puts his hand on Davina leg, leaving the hot things, the two exchange glances and smiles but doesn't say anything at all to the house.

When saying goodbye, their mouths bump into each other, and the two don't resist, kissing.

Their mouths is as if they had a super glue, the kisses were becoming more intense and warm, Elijah ran with your hand the body of Davina. Still breathless both decide to terminate, and Davina exits the car, before closing the door of house, she smiled at Elijah maliciously, making him crazy.

He roams the streets of New York with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment, if you have time.<br>****XoXo ;)**


	3. Love isn't complicated

That night, Elijah and Davina won't stop thinking about what happened, the two are increasingly involved in this intense feeling that invades them, called passion.

...

The next day, Elijah's with some huge dark circles, drawing the attention of Davina's father.

"What happened to you? You look tired..."

"I had a principle of indigestion, that's all, but I'm better now. And Harry looks great." says Elijah a little squirrel

"It is love, my dear Elijah. Is love!"

...

That day, Elijah is surprised by the phone call from his friend Stefan Salvatore, who will be in New York for two days on business. The two combine lunch, near the Office of lawyers of Elijah.

"Lijah, my old friend. How are you doing with your new life?" says Stefan to hug him

"As always in trouble..." says Elijah

During lunch Elijah tells Stefan the attraction he feels for Davina and that she is the daughter of his boss. Stefan is stunned, with the revelations.

"You like a nymphet !" says Stefan in joke

"I see her as a woman and not a girl. It's being hard to deal with!" says Elijah rubbing your eyes

"You have a big problem, that only you can solve."

Stefan surprise Elijah encouraging him to go with what he feels forward, because he always was a respectful man, and now that's not going to change.

"And what do you suggest, that I wait until she reaches the age of majority." says Elijah skeptical

"If you are saying that, it's because you've thought about it. Am I right?" Elijah suggests that yes

Still being assembled together with Stefan, Elijah sends a message to Davina:

**_Davi we need to meet. I appreciate that our meeting is confidential. If possible, meet me at the Gemma's renowned restaurant. _**

**_Tell me if you can, a kiss ..._**

In less than a minute, Davina accepts your request.

Davina take afternoon to get all prepared for dinner, decides to go to buy a dress, go to the hairdresser, and all those things that women do to stay beautiful. Elijah also decides to leave work early and go buy a Gucci suit, to try it in the store he looks in the mirror triumphant, as an alpha male.

...

Already night and Elijah is going to Gemma restaurant, the two combined together not arrive the restaurant. He sits at a table and waits, for being too eager asks for a bottle of port wine, to see if calms the nerves, to take the first drink he sees a splendid woman, dressed in a dark blue sequined dress, very discreet and with their backs visible, is Davina. Elijah gets up and takes the Chair for Davina sit.

"You look wonderful!" says Elijah without taking your eyes on her

"You look elegant in that suit, I thought you were more informal." says Davina biting your lip, Elijah smiles shyly

The waiter comes to the table interrupting them, they ask Fusili with rustic sauce of fresh tomatoes. The two end up falling into laughter, because they chose the same dish. The two talk about trivia, like the weather, fashion, music, film, trying to disguise the nervousness that they feel.

"Well, Elijah. I want to know the why of this dinner, I know it happened that Kiss, but... " says Davina a tone of fear

"I'll cut to the chase ... Well, I know you're still young, but not stupid, you know very well why you're here, you're a responsible girl, know what you want, at least that's how I feel. I will not deny that I feel a very strong attraction for you, and know that you correspond me. I'd love to know you better, I want to take it easy." says Elijah a little relieved

Davina is atonic with everything he said.

"I agree with you, I feel the same, just thought you were not so direct. But liked it, and yes, I know you better."

Elijah raises his glass for a toast.

"Friends, for now..." Davina toasts with him

* * *

><p>After dinner Davina suggests going somewhere, asking Elijah to drive your car. He is curious, but Davina says it's a surprise.<p>

On reaching the bar/nightclub, Elijah asks what that is.

"Lijah, this is a bar where to dance Latin dances, tonight is dedicated to the kizomba!" says Davina smiling

"Do you like this kind of music?" he says surprised

"Let's just say it's a hidden side of my personality, which you are aware. My parents don't even go through my head that I walked into Latin dances. "

"But, but, I don't know dance this ... "

"I teach!" says Davina holding your hand and putting in the correct position to dance

After a few minutes, Elijah is already more than integrated in dance the two enjoy the night...

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the link of the song they dance: watch?v=cpYPPXf63a4<strong>


	4. Everything forwarding

**I apologize to those who follow this thing we call history. This chapter looks scattered puzzle pieces, but I promise the next chapter will be better. I have had some problems in my private life, so I have not had much, how do i say, inspiring.**

**Thank you all !**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything forwarding<strong>

The two walk several Manhattan bars, the sun rises when Elijah takes Davina her house.

"It's been a long time since I haven't had this much fun." says Elijah tired but satisfied

"I had fun, but it was different..."

"Different?" says Elijah curious

"Yes, you made me become more mature, although we have been so little time together." Elijah laugh doing Davina laugh too

The two kiss passionately, without fearing being seen by someone. Davina returns home, and Elijah for your home.

* * *

><p>Despite having slept only three hours, Elijah's look great. To turn on the television channel MTV, where is the pass a Bruno Mars music, Treasure. He recalls Davina dancing on the dance floor, he hums while getting dressed to go to the Office, because it has some work late.<p>

Davina already sleep like an angel when the alarm clock rings, she was going with her mother to an orphanage, deliver some clothes. Emma knocks, saying Davina that she is in the living room waiting for her. Davina rushed down the stairs. During the car trip to the orphanage, Davina comments with the mother who needs to go to the gynecologist, leaving Emma alarmed and curious at the same time.

"Why you want to go to the gynecologist? Are you pregnant?" says Emma

"No, of course not, that's absurd..."

"Or do you want to lose the virgin with a person named. ... Elijah ... " says Emma leaving Davina in shock

"MOM, for the love of God. Why do you think that?"

"I'm pretty sure you are playing a game of seduction, between the two." Davina not if can control and unleashed a laugh

"I understand that you don't want to talk. I'll make an appointment..." says Emma

Emma manages to make an appointment for Davina that afternoon, she as much as want to hide she's worried, because your baby is becoming a woman.

* * *

><p>It's night, and Emma and Harry are already in bed, this note that your wife is concerned, and try to understand the reason.<p>

"Why are you like this? My love..."

"We have to talk, Harry. It's about Davina ..." says Emma

"You're making me worried! What's going on..."

"She walks in a game of seduction with Elijah!" Harry gives a little smile

"You're laughing! This isn't funny, he's an older man than her. ..." says Emma angry

"Emma my father also was thirteen years older than my mom, and that doesn't stop them from being happy and having a structured wedding... and Elijah reminds me of my dad in the aspect of respect, my dad always respected my mother and waited for her, if you know what I mean ..."

"I just don't want her to get hurt..." Emma says fixing the pillow

"I've got my eye on the situation!" Harry says giving a kiss on the forehead of his wife

Yet that night, Elijah and Davina combine a trip to the cinema.


End file.
